


internal compass [ roronoa zoro ]

by roronoazoros



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, swordsman! reader, zoro has no internal compass pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoazoros/pseuds/roronoazoros
Summary: zoro's lost again and you have to deal with it, though this time it might turn out better than expected for the both of you.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & You, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Kudos: 23





	internal compass [ roronoa zoro ]

**Author's Note:**

> at this point ill have more zoro works than jojos works im so sorry just.... zoro brain rot is so bad GRR

_ where am i? _

zoro’s positive they didn’t dock near any town. so how did he end up one? 

it looks like a port town of some sort, tons of stores and restaurants lining the street. it’s quite packed, probably considering the spectacular weather, shopping bags or groceries on the pedestrians arms. he can’t see past the sea of people lining the street, and it’s hard to when he knows what’s coming for him. at this point, he’d rather the navy find him than you. you’re ten times scarier than the navy and nami on a bad day combined. 

both being swordsmen, you and zoro bonded easily over your love for the weaponry and multiple other things. due to this, there’s always been some strange attraction that’s grown between you that neither of you want to admit. you make his heart race in his chest, breath hitch whenever you land on top of him when you spar. despite that, you constantly clash heads, whether it be either of you being an idiot or him getting lost, such as right now. during those times, zoro genuinely fears his life.

he’s weaving back the way he came from when it begins to rain, a steady drizzle. the streets are cleaning out, people running into the buildings to avoid getting wet. he can see much clearer now, easily able to weave through streets.

finally, he reaches the edge of the forest where it meets the town and pauses to contemplate.  _ did i come from that way? no… maybe i came from that way-- _

a steel gleam in the corner of his right eye halts his thoughts. it’s cold and sharp, pressing against the side of his neck. slowly without moving his head, he looks over, the deep blue plating reflecting off the water droplets. he gulps.  _ maybe it’s time to start praying-- _

“now, zoro. what was the one thing i told you?”

he debates answering, but it would be worse if he didn’t. “stay with usopp.”

“and what didn’t you do?”

“stay with usopp.”

you sigh tiredly, dropping your sword from his neck and slipping it back in its sheath on your back. he waits for you to approach before you’re roughly grabbing him by the ear, dragging him in the opposite direction he was heading, drawing a yelp from his throat as he’s dragged down to your level.

“you’re such a fucking idiot, you know that, right, mosshead? i genuinely don’t know how someone has such a fucked up internal compass. would do me  _ so _ well if i just chopped you off from the knee down so you’re physically incapable to get lost--”

during the time you’re angrily ranting to get off steam and not kill him, your hand slipped from his sore earlobe to his hand, your pinkies interlocked. it’s barely any contact, but for some reason it has his heart thumping against his ribs. it doesn’t really help that you look absolutely stunning right now, your eyelashes wet and hair framing your face as you turn back to scream at him every few sentences, clothes clinging to your physique.

“hello? earth to zoro?”

he blinks, looking up from your hands only to find your eyes. they hold something different in them that he’s never seen before; they’re gentle, almost, holding a bit of kindness and sincerity behind them. it’s almost scary, you’ve only ever held competition and anger when you stare at him.

you sigh. “on a real note, zoro, you need to get better at that. it,” you can’t believe you’re about to say this shit, really, “... it worries me when you get lost for hours on end. like, i know you can protect yourself but you’ve got a high ass bounty and people are constantly looking for you. so… please try to stick with usopp, or luffy, or me, even. please?”

to say zoro’s shocked would be an understatement. his jaw’s practically on the floor, black eyes blown wide with surprise. his face is growing pinker by the second and you can’t tell if it’s from the rain or from your words. all you know is that he’s not responding and you’re getting embarrassed.

you sigh, dropping his hand and beginning to walk ahead. “it’s whatever. let’s go back before the weather gets worse.”

a hand clasps around your wrist, halting your steps with ease. looking over your shoulder, zoro’s staring directly at him, green hair slick against his forehead. 

“uh, yeah. i promise i won’t anymore. i would be worried, too, or something,” he mutters. “i wouldn’t mind sticking with you.”

you try to bite back your smile but it’s hard to keep down. you interlock your pinkies again, though zoro has different plans, his fingers sliding perfectly between yours like a puzzle piece. it’s a silent yet mutual understanding, either of your prides making it hard to verbally admit the feelings that have been finally admitted.

“good… good i like that.” you respond softly.

spinning on your heel, you begin to drag zoro through the empty street back to the merry. 

“we better get back quick. me and nami decided we both get to scream at you today.”


End file.
